1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to multimedia content distribution networks and more particularly to scheduling a recording of a recommended multimedia program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia programs may be received from a multimedia content distribution network (MCDN) and recorded using a digital video recorder (DVR). In many traditional systems, a user schedules recordings of multimedia programs by direct interaction with the DVR by selecting one or more elements from an electronic programming guide (EPG) presented by the DVR on a display.